dizzydanafandomcom-20200213-history
"Wacky and Wild Wednesday" Script
(The episode begins at Dana and Donnie's house. Darrell is hanging out with Donnie and Dana.) Donnie: (sigh) I'm bored. Dana: Come on, Donnie! Cheer up! Donnie: I don't know, sis! I've already spent 2 hours on the computer, and I can't think of anything else to do. Dana: Maybe something silly and fun? Donnie: Uh, I don't know... Darrell: SHOULD WE MAKE SUMMER SILLIER OR WHAT?! Dana: Yeah! Every Wednesday should be "Wacky and Wild Wednesday" where we celebrate summer silliness by going bonkers! Donnie: Excellent idea, sis! Darrell: We should get Sophie and Nathan in on our fun, too! (The episode cuts right to Sophie's house.) Dana: (standing by Sophie's bedroom, where a sign on her door says "Sophie's Room!") Looks like Sophie needs a bit of time before we can get her all crazied up. Darrell: No, we don't! (Knocks on her bedroom door, then makes a "WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!" noise.) Sophie: What is it, Dizzy Darrell? Darrell: (opens the door, and puts a sock on his nose to show her) IT'S WACKY AND WILD WEDNESDAY! Sophie: Ooh, sounds fun! Can I please join in on the fun? Dana: Of course! Every Wednesday is a Wacky and Wild one from now on! Sophie: Sounds awesome! (Episode cuts to Nathan's house. Dana rings the doorbell. Nathan opens the door, and the kids make silly faces and weird noises.) Nathan: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was just enjoying watching the baseball game! What are you guys doing? Dana: It's...w-w-w-w-w-wacky and WILD WEDNESDAY! Donnie: It's when we just go kooky-crazy each Wednesday to make summer sillier. Nathan: No, no, no. I think we should make summer more serious by adding SERIOUS SATURDAYS, where all we do is GET SERIOUS! Dana: Silly! Nathan: Serious! Dana: Okay. You can join in on this Wacky and Wild Wednesday if you want. Nathan: Whatever. Donnie: So, what should we do first? Dana: Here's a Female Crew (Girl Scouts parody) favourite: Egg Babies! Draw faces on an egg and take care of it. Nathan: That's the most childish thing I ever hea- Dana: (grabs an egg carton and markers) Go ahead, pick one! (Donnie, Sophie, and Darrell grab eggs and begin to draw faces on them.) Donnie: I call mine Egg-Bert! Get it? Like the name "Egbert", but, EGG! Because he's an egg... Darrell: Sir Cornelius Von Eggovich the Third, you are one dashing egg baby. Sophie: Ta-da! Meg the Egg is done! Dana: (cradling her egg baby) Mommy loves her little Egg-ette, doesn't she? Nathan: You loons. (Grabs an egg from the carton and throws it on the floor) Dana: (gasps) You killed your egg baby! Nathan: That's because I don't want to raise an egg baby! It's stupid and childish! Dana: Should we hold a funeral for your little eggie? Nathan: Eggs aren't alive! Darrell: Well, the chicks, once they form out of the yolk, are living, so... Nathan: Keep quiet, Mr. Smartypants. Egg babies are dumb and immature. How about we do something fun, like listening to music? We could have a dance party, and I could show you my sweet hip-hop moves! Dana: A wild and wacky dance party would be great! Category:Scripts